Surra
by Tory Ster
Summary: Ambos eram sádicos. Ambos eram masoquistas. Ambos não conseguiam viver sem o outro. Conde Olaf x Kit Snicket. Angst.


**Nome:** Surra

**Baseado em:** Desventuras em Série

**Censura: **M

**Ship:** Conde Olaf x Kit Snicket

**Avisos:** Violência física e psicológica, insinuação de sexo

**Disclaimer:** Desventuras em Série pertence a Daniel Handler sob o pseudônimo de Lemony Snicket, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal! Primeira fic minha de Desventuras em Série por aqui, essa saga que eu amo tanto. Provavelmente vou escrever muitas mais, mas para começar, vamos com um ship canon (provavelmente o primeiro que eu gosto), e que é a coisa mais perfeita do Universo: Conde Olaf e Kit. Espero que gostem (:

* * *

Todos na CSC sabiam quem eram os Snicket. Era esse tipo de coisa que não dá para simplesmente ignorar, eles representando tudo o que representavam, todo o empenho e paixão e fanatismo, a coragem em desbravar tudo em volta e estar disposto a morrer para apagar incêndios. Apesar da bravura dos irmãos Snicket, todos bem sabiam que aquela não era uma família heroica; para dizer a verdade, não eram muitos os que realmente gostavam e confiavam nos três inteligentes e talentosos irmãos.

E se todos na CSC sabiam quem eram os Snicket, obviamente que sabiam quem era Kit. A irmã do meio, totalmente compenetrada e séria, com aquele sorriso confiante que era capaz de fazer pessoas se jogar de pontes. Ela era confiante demais, e por isso todos desconfiavam dela. Apesar da eficiência e da competência, todos pareciam pensar que, como uma Snicket, ela obrigatoriamente era tão louca quanto os irmãos. Havia loucura naquela família, disto ninguém duvidava. Então por que não haveria nela, a garota de inteligência precoce e uma coragem tão grande que chegava a parecer suicida?

Kit, definitivamente, chamava atenção. E foi inevitável que o interesse de certo Conde de hábitos estranhos e honestidade duvidosa se prendesse a ela.

Começou de forma gradual, palavra que aqui significa "de pequenos olhares a pequenos sorrisos, e de pequenos sorrisos a pequenas palavras". Conde Olaf não cansava de observá-la, fosse estudando com atenção a arte dos disfarces, fosse lendo um livro para descansar. Kit era forte, ele pôde perceber. Não só na força de vontade, como também na física. Tinha um corpo que parecia ser acostumado a exercícios. O que era justificado, se pensasse na quantidade de missões que ela recebia.

E Kit também percebeu a Olaf. O rapaz astuto e mal educado que vivia a encará-la era até que um bocado interessante, ela percebeu. Andava sempre arrumado, a postura ereta, e parecia esbanjar atrevimento e desafio. E se tinha uma coisa que a Snicket do meio definitivamente não negava, era um desafio.

Começaram a conversar. E, ao conversarem, descobriram o quão diferentes eram. Kit era sonhadora, enquanto Olaf era ambicioso. Ela tinha um senso de moral fortíssimo, enquanto ele mal sabia o significado da palavra "moral". Ela queria ajudar, ele parecia ter um apreço imenso à ideia de destruir.

Mas aquilo não era problema para os dois. Se tinha uma coisa que ambos concordavam, era que a simetria e a perfeição eram, no geral, muito feias.

Então se envolveram. Mesmo quando os irmãos de Kit a proibiram de vê-lo, mesmo quando chegaram a ameaçá-lo, não havia nada capaz de separá-los. Chegava a ser perturbador para os voluntários ver a promissora, talentosa e possivelmente louca Kit unida ao problema ambulante, àquele que todos sabiam que um dia iria trazer à tona sua verdadeira personalidade.

Entre quatro paredes, expressão que aqui significa "no quarto de Kit, no quarto de Olaf ou num quarto qualquer do hotel Desenlace", as coisas tampouco eram mais fáceis. Brigas explodiam a todo o momento, e não era incomum que terminassem aos socos, tapas e chutes. Olaf a estrangulava, Kit arranhava seu rosto, tentando arrancar seus olhos. Olaf estapeava-lhe a face, Kit o chutava na barriga. E então, quando já estivessem destruídos e ensanguentados, lançavam-se nos braços um do outro, tiravam as roupas na velocidade da luz e passavam a uma nova série de agressões, desta vez um pouco mais prazerosas.

Ambos eram sádicos. Ambos eram masoquistas. Ambos não conseguiam viver sem o outro.

As pessoas viam as marcas que o amor doente dos dois deixava, e quem não veria? Apesar de terem treinamento e recursos para esconder os machucados com maquiagem, simplesmente não queriam. Era bom demais, simplesmente bom demais ver a expressão de surpresa e perplexidade dos voluntários ao verem os olhos roxos, os cortes, as marcas de dentes.

Para os membros da CSC, aquilo que começara apenas como um romance improvável estava se transformando na mais doentia e grotesca das paixões.

Porém, eles não se importavam. E sorriam ironicamente para os outros, e gritavam um com o outro no meio das reuniões, para em seguida irem para o primeiro cômodo vazio que encontrassem para uma nova série de violência, que começava com os habituais socos, chutes e tapas e terminava com Kit mordendo violentamente o lábio de Olaf, até que sangrasse, enquanto o mesmo estocava com força dentro de si, até mesmo aquele gesto se assemelhando muito mais com uma agressão do que como sexo. E, por mais insano que tudo aquilo parecesse, estava tudo bem para eles.

Mas isso foi antes. Foi antes de Jacques, o irmão mais velho de Kit, em parceria com alguns outros voluntários como Bertrand Baudelaire e a bela Beatrice descobrirem que alguns membros da CSC planejavam uma fusão, com o objetivo de fundar o lado oposto da organização: ao invés de apagar incêndios, eles provocariam. E, por algum motivo, Kit não sentiu surpresa alguma ao ouvir o nome de Conde Olaf entre os traidores.

Foi naquele dia a última briga dos dois. Trancados no quarto meticulosamente arrumado de Olaf, xingamentos e gritos foram disparados, tapas foram trocados e, pela primeira vez desde o início daquele relacionamento, lágrimas foram derramadas perante o fim dos dois, do "nós" que voltaria a ser "eu".

Mas as lágrimas não foram de Kit.

Porque, naquele dia, Olaf recebeu a maior das surras, palavra que aqui significa "o olhar de decepção e desprezo de Kit Snicket,somado ao veredicto de que não pertenceriam um ao outro nunca mais".

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, bem mais pesado do que o que eu costumo escrever. Espero que vocês tenham percebido que eu tentei passar a impressão de que, antes de Kit deixá-lo, o Conde Olaf costumava não ser uma pessoa totalmente nojenta e porca, como se o abandono de Kit tivesse lhe tirado a vontade de viver. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, ok? :3


End file.
